Stolen
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: Olive Doyle is heartbroken. Overshadowed by her best friend, comforted by a friend who can't seem to take a hint, and in love with a boy she knows she can never have, all Olive wants is to be happy. Folive, Flyna, Clexi, Anglive.
1. One

Stolen

_One_

"_Tag! You're it!" the blonde girl cries, running from the boy with the cherry-red face._

"_Sh-shut up!" he pants, "I'm not it, you didn't even tap me!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Did not!"_

_The boy stops to catch his breath, and, and he leans on his knees, the girl runs up and taps him._

"_Tag! You're it!"_

_The boy frowns and begins to run._

"_I'm gonna get you!"_

"_No you won't!"_

"_Oh, yes I will!"_

_The girl keeps running until she finds herself, to her dismay, in an alley with the gate to her garden one side and the boy the other side._

"_I've got you now!" he runs up the alley and taps her on the shoulder._

"_Tag!"_

_The girl scowls and crosses her arms._

"_Fine," she pouts, "but now you have to kiss me!"_

"_Ew, no!" the boy cries, "I don't want cooties!"_

"_Too bad!" the girl says, leaning forward._

"_Aw, man!" the boy moans, before his lips are smushed into hers. When they break away after a second, the girl grins devilishly._

"_Tag, you're it!" she taps him quickly, before dodging past him and running down the garden towards the swings._

…...

Olive Doyle walks down the hallway, clutching her books close to her for fear of someone knocking them out of her grasp. She hasn't been an ant for four years, yet she still worries that she is not accepted.

"Hey Olive!" Fletcher Quimby calls to her. She turns, her blonde hair flicking her face.

"Oh, hey Fletcher," she grins, walking towards him.

"Hey, have you seen Chyna? I wanna ask her something," Olive's mood darkens. She knows what Fletcher is going to ask Chyna, and to tell you the truth, she's jealous.

"Erm, no. Actually, I think she's in rehearsals," Olive lies, knowing that Chyna is just finishing up her art project and told her to go ahead.

"Oh, I'll just go find her then," Fletcher smiles at the thought of seeing Chyna, whilst not spotting the death glare Olive is currently shooting at him, "Thanks, Ols. You're a great friend!" he pats her on the back before running off towards the auditorium, and Olive's heart breaks just a little more.

"Yeah, see you," she sighs, before continuing towards her locker. Cameron stands in front of it frowning.

"What's up, locker neighbour?" she asks, wondering what Cameron is doing here. He's nineteen now, and graduated over a year ago. _He's _supposed to be in university.

"The locker. It won't open," Cameron frowns at the locker again, twiddles the lock, and sighs when nothing happens. Olive smiles.

"Cameron, go home," she says, "You graduated _(barely)_ a year ago."

She doesn't know what's wrong with Cameron. Nobody does.

"I'm sorry," Cameron apologises, "I really am."

"What are you doing here then?" Olive asks, twiddling a strand of hair between her thumb and index finger.

"I keep forgetting. But I'm here to see Becca."

"Oh. Well, good luck, but please remember next time that Tanya is now my locker neighbour."

"I can tell. Someone changed the combination," Cameron smiled his trademark wide smile, and headed off towards Becca's classroom. Becca's a teacher at the school and they've been seeing each other for a month now. Cameron kids himself he's happy, but really, Becca is taking over his life, and he hates it. She constantly needs to know where he is, she screams at him and threatens him is she so much as _suspects _he's cheating. Cameron wouldn't admit it, but he still loves Lexi.

"Bye old locker neighbour," Olive whispers before she's off: down the hallway towards the A.N.T room in which she used to sit. Sometimes, she likes to go there and just think. Since the A.N.T program was scrapped when all the ANTs grew up, it has been used a a quiet reading room. But today, as Olive would discover, it was being used for something else. . .

As she walked in the room, the first thing she noticed was that only three people, including her, were in there. The second thing, the other two were kissing. The third, they were Chyna and Fletcher.

"Buh. . . buh. . ." was all she could say. The couple quickly broke apart.

"Oh! Olive! Hey. . ." Chyna tried to cover up her flustered look and messy hair.

"Y- you-we-were..."

"Oh, that. . ." Fletcher blushed and looked down, feeling guilty, "We. . . kinda. . . got together-"

"What he means is," Chyna interrupted, "that we are now going out!" she clapped her hands in delight, but stopped when she was Olive's crestfallen expression.

"Hey, don't feel bad. There's always Angus. . ."  
>"I'm sorry. . ." Olive ran out of the room and outside of the school. Once she got to an empty bench around the back, the tears fell freely. Her sobs became louder, choking her up and making her hiccup. She <em>liked <em>him. She _loved _him. He was her first kiss. Her first love.


	2. Two

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I just have to say I _DID NOT _steal anyone's ideas whatsoever. I hadn't even read the story that I was accused of stealing before I was accused. I've been really upset about being accused of this, and I just don't know if I can continue with this story if that's the sort of reviews I'm going to get. I want people enjoy my writing and like my ideas, that's just my aim. I'm really sorry to all the people who like this story, but if I get any more of these flames I will not be continuing :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own A.N.T Farm, Olive, Fletcher, Chyna, Lexi, Cameron, Paisley, Principal Skidmore, etc. I do own all my ideas.**

_Two_

"Olive?"

Olive turned, but it wasn't who she wanted it to be.

"Oh, hi Angus," she sighed, wiping her eyes.

"Are you. . . crying?" he took a step closer to her uncertainly.

"No, why would you think that," she sniffed and looked away from him. Angus tentatively reached out his hand to comfort her, but she batted it away.

"Look, I'm fine, so why don't you just stop bothering me?" Olive picked up her rucksack and pushed past Angus.

"Wait, Olive!" Angus tried to follow her, but he couldn't keep up. Even after joining his local slimming club with his mum and losing half a stone, he still couldn't keep up with Olive, who spent most of her time either studying, hanging out with her friends, or doing cross-country runs in the park.

"No! Stay away from me!" she yelled, before darting behind a trash can to evade Angus, who had by now almost caught up with her.

…...

"What's wrong, baby?" Chyna stroked Fletcher's hair while he just sat there with a worried look on his face.

"It's. . . it's Olive. I'm worried, I mean, she seemed really upset," he bit his lip.

"Don't feel bad, Fletcher. I'm sure she's just jealous that she doesn't have an amazing boyfriend like you," Chyna grinned down at him.

"Really?" Fletcher asked. He was insecure about himself, due to a number of rejections in the past, some from Chyna and even Olive, but having Chyna as his girlfriend gave him some confidence at least.

"Yes," she moved so that she was in front of him, "I love you, you know that."

"I do," Fletcher grinned, pulling her into a hug.

…...

"Olive? OLIVE!" Angus yelled, desperately searching for the girl he'd had a crush on from the moment he saw her, "God, Olive, where are you?"

Olive hid behind the trash can, desperately hoping that he wouldn't notice her. Fortunately, Luck seemed to be on her side, and he passed by her without a second look. She breathed out. That was desperately close. But then. . .

_/Got your hands up cause you think you've got it  
>Going crazy, we're not even started<br>Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh oooh  
>It's so funny that you think you're winning<br>Cause somebody told you who was spinning  
>Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh eh eh_

Uh oh. That was Olive's phone. Luckily Angus had passed by, so she could answer it without worry.

"Hello?" she managed to choke out.

"Olive?" The voice asked. Oh no. it was Fletcher.

"What do you want?" Olive asked tiredly.

"Why did you run out on us earlier?"

"I. . ." Excuse, c'mon! There must be some excuse. . . search for an excuse. .. Ah ha! "I needed to pee."

"Yeah, right, Ols. You can trust me. What was really wrong? Are you. . . jealous of me and Chyna?"

"No!" Olive denied it quickly, "NO! I needed to pee, I told you! You think I'm a liar?" Okay, so she was, but still. . .

"I'm sorry, it just seemed that way. . ."  
>"You're unbelieveable Fletcher Quimby, you know that?"<p>

"Olive! Wait! Don't hang up-"

She slammed the phone shut.

"God, I _love _him."


End file.
